Mike Nock
Michael Anthony Nock, ONZM (born 27 September 1940 in Christchurch, New Zealand), is a jazz pianist, currently based in Australia. Nock began studying piano at 11. He attended Nelson College for one term in 1955.Nelson College Old Boys' Register, 1856–2006, 6th edition By the age of 18, he was performing in Australia. He headed a trio that toured England in 1961 and then attended Berklee College of Music. He was a member of Yusef Lateef's band from 1963 to 1965. During 1968–1970 Nock was involved with fusion, leading the Fourth Way. After a few years he became a studio musician in New York (1975–1985) and then returned to Australia. His 1987 album Open Door with drummer Frank Gibson, Jr. was named that year's Best Jazz Album in the New Zealand Music Awards. In the 2003 New Year Honours, Nock was made an Officer of the New Zealand Order of Merit, for services to jazz.New Year Honours List 2003. Department of the Prime Minister and Cabinet. Retrieved 17 December 2012. He currently lives in New South Wales where he teaches at the Sydney Conservatorium of Music and performs with both his trio and big band. One of his most recent releases is a live recording with saxophonist Dave Liebman. Discography As leader * Almanac ( Improvising Artists, 1967) with Bennie Maupin / Cecil McBee / Eddie Marshall. * Between Or Beyond (BASF, 1970) * Magic Mansions (Laurie, 1977) with Charlie Mariano / Al Foster/ Ron McLure. * In, Out and Around (Timeless Muse, 1978) with Michael Brecker / Al Foster / George Mraz. * Climbing (Tomato, 1979) with Tom Harrell / John Abercrombie / David Friesen / Al Foster. * Talisman (Inner City, 1979) Solo * Succubus (Sutra, 1980) with Alex Foster ( saxophone ) / Ratso Harris /Tom Rainey. * Ondas (ECM, 1981) with Eddie Gomez / Jon Christensen. * Strata (Kiwi/Pacific, 1983) Solo (soundtrack) * Open Door (Ode, 1987) with Frank Gibson, Jr. * Beautiful Friendship (Ode, 1989) with Paul Dyne / Roger Sellers. * Dark and Curious (Verabra, 1990) with Tim Hopkins / Cameron Undy / Andrew Dickeson * Touch (Birdland, 1993) Solo * Not We But One (Naxos Jazz, 1996) with Anthony Cox / Tony Reedus. * The Opal Heart (Enja, 1997) with Ed Soph /Dave Liebman / Ron McClure. * Ozboppin (Naxos Jazz, 1998) with Phil Slater / Tim Hopkins / Cameron Undy / David Goodman. * The Waiting Game (Naxos Jazz, 1999) with Marty Ehrlich. * "Live" Mike Nock's BigSmallBand ( ABC Jazz 2002 ) Andrew Robson/Roger Manins/Matt Ottignon/Simon Sweeney/Dave Panichi/David Basden/Cameron Deyell/Toby Hall/Brett Hirst. * Changing Seasons (DIW, 2003) with Brett Hirst / Toby Hall. * Duologue '' (Birdland, 2004) Live concert recording with Dave Liebman. * ''Meeting of the Waters (Jazzhead Oz, 2008) The Mike Nock Project / Steve Magnusson/Julien Wilson/Tim Wilson/James Greening/Eugene Ball/Dale Gorfinkle/Toby Hall/Brett Hirst. * "Andrew Klippel Compositions 1980-1983 - the Mike Nock Trio" ( AKP0001 ) Mike Nock/ James Waples / Brett Hirst. * "An Accumulation Of Subtleties" ( FWM 001, 2010 ) The Mike Nock Trio - with James Waples / Ben Waples. * "Hear and Know" ( FWM 002, 2011 ) Mike Nock Trio Plus - James Waples/ Ben Waples / Karl Laskowski ten sax / Ken Allars tpt. *"Transformations" ( CD MANU5129 ) Mike Nock with The New Zealand String Quartet - Colin Hemmingsen/Nick Tipping/ John Rae. * "Kindred" ( FWM 003, 2012 ) Mike Nock piano / Laurenz Pike drum kit. As sideman With John Klemmer *''Waterfalls'' (Impulse ) 1972) *''Magic and Movement'' (Impulse!, 1974) With Yusef Lateef *''Live at Pep's'' (Impulse!) *''1984'' (Impulse!) With The Fourth Way *"The Fourth Way" ( TOCJ-50258 - Capitol - EMI ) rec 1969. *"WEREWOLF" ( TOCJ-50264 - Harvest - EMI ) rec 1970. *"The Sun and Moon Have Come Together" - Take 5 - 35014 rec 1070 . References External links *Mike Nock website *class=artist|id=p7238/biography|pure_url=yes}} All Music *A Story of Jazz in Sydney - by Peter Boothman Category:Pianists